I Can Forget But Never Forgive
by HSM-FAN 4LYFE
Summary: A terrible acident happens, Can you forgive the one you love? Troyella oneshot


**i had to do a short story for english and i thought this would be great as a story on fanfiction and i would like to thank my good friend Isobel for helping me with this story and hopefully i will get a good grade.**

**please fread and review and tell me if i did a good job.**

**HSM-FAN 4LYFE**

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling that you couldn't ever trust someone ever again? Well I can't really but that's not the point. It was September the 11th I woke up bright and early as usual getting ready for my big trip to New York. New York being the most romantic place in the world, he might propose. You see my girlfriend Isobel saw a ring in his pocket, I wonder if it's for me _hey why was she in his pocket any way? Probably borrowing a lighter, eww! Oh no he's here, I haven't gotten ready yet!_

"Hi Baby" he yelled out as he entered the apartment and lifted me into the air.

"Hey I was just thinking of you" I said, as if I was lying

"What were you thinking?" he said with a smirk on his face

"Well… how good this weekends going to be" I didn't see it clearly but I thought I saw his smile fade a bit.

"Why wait?"

"All good things are worth waiting for, look can you wait out here I have to finish packing and getting ready.

"I'm glad I waited for you" I skipped out of the room with a smile on my face thinking how wonderful this weekends going to be.

Then I packed the last little things and then I slipped his present in the bottom of my suit case under all my clothes, and then locked it tight.

I rushed out the door grabbing my keys and passport on the side counter and said to my dog "bye, bye Ralph see you soon" he whooped goodbye.

I slide into the car as Troy put my suit case into the boot and off we were to the airport.

"Goodbye, LA" I turned to look at him and gave him a confused look.

"It's not forever" I said

"You never no what can happen, my little Kitten" he said including my pet name as he kissed me on the cheek; I sighed with contempetment as I saw us reach the airport.

When we got to the airport we found out our plane had been delayed by two hours so we had to entertain ourselves while we waited for the plane to arrive. Troy was acting strange and kept on taking a side view of three guys at the table next to us, then he would look me in the eyes and I would see them in a pleading way saying 'I'm sorry', then he would face his lunch with he had hardly eaten.

"Flight 2156 has finally arrived, would the passengers board the plane, thank you for your wait" a woman said over the loud speaker, we were on our way to New York.

As we got on the plane the three men Troy was looking at came closer to him and told him something in whisper, he nodded back and left them.

"Who were they?" I asked, he looked at me with a confused look and asked "what are you talking about? I wasn't talking to anyone"

"I saw you just before talking to those three men" he sighed "you must be seeing things; I think you need a proper sleep, you should get some on the plane"

We boarded the plane, took our seats and the plane began to lift off. A woman came around with food and drinks, she was small but tall at the same time, with long brown hair that bounced when ever she walked. "Miss, would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked, she also had a soft voice "just a water would be great thanks" I replied smiling. Troy had finally finished putting our carry bags in the compartments and sat down next to me.

As he sat down something fell out of his pocket, it was a long blue velvet box. I opened it and there was a beautiful silver bracelet with the words _forever together I.S _

'I.S?' I asked myself 'Isobel Smith'

"Why have you got a Bracelet with Isobel's initials on it?" I asked him with anger in my voice.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked me with a surprised look on his face "It came out of your pocket when you sat down" I said "look it's nothing, and it's not for me it's for you" he said, I could tell he was lying, I could see it in his eyes "Oh really? Then why does it say _forever together_?"

"Ok it's not for you but it's nothing, she wanted me to get it fixed and give it back to her when I was done" I sighed "please just tell me the truth" I asked hoping nothing had happened between them "why do you always think I'm lying?"

"Because I can tell when you're lying"

"Well you got it wrong this time, because I'm not lying" we were fighting an argument I can't remember how it started then he took off the necklace I gave him. As it slowly crashed to the ground my heart broke into a million pieces "I'm sorry I can't do this any more" he said, I felt hot tears fall down my face, he couldn't take seeing me cry so he turned the other way. I saw where he was looking, it was with the other three people, they all stood up and walked to the front of the plane and talk a bit. Troy looked back to me and grabbed me while one of the other men pulled out a gun.

"He's got a gun!" someone yelled out, now I was panicking _what if Josh is in with them _I thought to myself "Yes and if anyone makes any sudden moves this girl is gone" he said pointing at me and then I felt all eyes on me.

Some stupid person decide that he wouldn't get caught if he makes a phone call to his wife, one of the guys Troy was with saw him make that call "So someone thinks they can call someone" he said and nodded to Troy.

He embraced me with a loving kiss as tears ran down his face. I saw him move his hand and grabbed something out of his pocket, he had a red button in his hand and there was something attached to his chest. He yelled out "please forgive me, please"

Then the harshest words I would ever say came out of my mouth "I can forget but never forgive"

"Please" he said as his fingers clenched and I screamed in pain, pain of a broken heart and pain of dying, that hung over my head like a ghost. My body pinned with his as I heard the thousands of people scream and then…. Nothing, nothing but darkness as I was looking down at my body on the ground that's when I found out I was gone and nothing could be done about it.

It was both the best and worst day of my life.


End file.
